


Flowers in Our Bed

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [59]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Witchers (The Witcher), Fluff, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, nature spirit Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: I don’t care that you’re a nature spirit this greenery you subconsciously grow is getting out of hand! AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Flowers in Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I'm apparently a little obsessed with this pairing and can't stop writing stuff about them being all cute and adorable.   
> And I never got around to pointing it out in the story, but this takes place in the modern-day, and Jaskier and Eskel have been together since way back during the witchery times.

Eskel opened his eyes to find his and Jaskier’s bed once again covered in plant life. Over the centuries of being with Jaskier, Eskel has grown used to it. 

Eskel studied the flowers that had somehow climbed up the four-poster bed he shared with Jaskier. There was an orchid in the corner next to Jaskier’s head. A grouping of alstroemeria, anemones, baby’s breath, and forget-me-nots were spreading across the foot of the bed. There were apple blossoms and orange blossoms almost covering the window, which was open as usual. Jaskier couldn’t sleep with the window closed, no matter the weather. And the few times they had shut the window, plants broke through anyway. A bunch of camellias was stretched across the headboard. And down the small empty space on Eskel’s side of the bed were jasmine, red roses, and zinnias. 

“Jaskier,” Eskel said his tone as soft as he could make it.

“Hmm?” The other man hummed, snuggling closer to him.

“It happened again.”

“It is far too early for your cryptic Witcher ways, my dear.”

“Then open your eyes,” Eskel said pressing his face against the top of Jaskier’s head and breathing deeply. Jaskier always smelled like nature. Flowers and trees. And like nature, his scent changed throughout the seasons. And even with the number of flowers in their bedroom, Jaskier’s scent was still the strongest in the room. 

“Oh. Well. Hm. At least they aren’t poisonous,” Jaskier said as he moved to sit up.

Eskel tightened his arms around the other man who stopped moving and let out a happy noise.

“Yeah. Learned not to let you go to bed angry after that one,” Eskel said. 

“Such a smart man.”

Jaskier moved his hands around while still wrapped in Eskel’s arms, humming as he did so. Slowly the flowers started to recede back out the window. Even after all this time, Eskel couldn’t quite understand how Jaskier could make the flowers come and go. Even in the middle of winter, he woke up to a room full of bright and healthy flowers. 

“Sorry,” Jaskier mumbled when the last of the plants were gone.

“For what?” Eskel asked.

“It must get annoying after all these years to wake up to all those plants.”

“It will never get annoying to wake up and see how happy and in love with me you are,” Eskel said. 

Jaskier didn’t say anything, just snuggled up closer to Eskel, letting out happy little noises. 

Eskel would never get tired of waking up surrounded by these flowers. These flowers meant Jaskier was happy and felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Looked up flower meanings for this and what I found and used is as follows:  
> Alstroemeria - devotion and friendship  
> Anemone - unfading love  
> Apple Blossom - Good fortune  
> Baby's Breath - Everlasting love  
> Camellia - Perfected loveliness  
> forget-me-nots - memories  
> Jasmine - cheerful and graceful  
> Orange Blossom - marriage and fruitfulness  
> Orchid - beauty  
> Red Rose - passionate love  
> zinnia (burgundy) - lasting affection
> 
> So, if anything is wrong, blame whatever website it was that I found the info on. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
